


a collection

by suckedintotheabyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckedintotheabyss/pseuds/suckedintotheabyss
Summary: this is just a collection of poetry and tiny stories that I have to post somewhere. I don't think anybody will actually read this, it'll probably be buried under the hundreds of works over here, but if you do, please don't judge. these are not meant to be hugely meaningful.





	1. choking on flowers

Words choke me.

Silky yellow rose petals force their way up my throat, congealing, cloying. Thorns dig into my lungs, blocking air, until all I can see are the faint impressions of swirling leaves behind my eyes. Daisies wrap themselves lovingly around my tongue, stems twining around my braces, holding my thoughts firmly in place when I try to speak. Vines sew my lips shut, making sure only whispered whimpers escape, and waxy tulips surround my vocal chords with muffled petals.

The flowers choke me, and I don't know what to say.

There is no weedkiller, no poison that can get rid of them. The garden in my mouth thrives and blooms, even in winter, when I'm sure they must die. No drought kills them, no hunger; they live on my blocked-out sentences and frustration.

So when you talk to me and I can't reply, just know that a paradise hides behind my silence.


	2. a conversation

Lindsay!

Do I know you?

Oh come off it, don't you recognise me?

Do I? 

Of course you do, don't be stupid. Anyway, I... need your help.

Nice to know. Now leave.

Just hear me out! I've really messed up this time, and your the only one who can fix it.

No. It's not my problem.

Nothing's ever your problem! I just need help with this one tiny little thing, and I'll be off your back forever. Promise.

You promised last time.

You and I both know that wasn't real. 

Quite.

Alright, you know what? Just because you're some selfish, stuck-up tart who never gives a damn about anyone other than herself-

Oh, I'm the one whose selfish?

You know perfectly well that you are, and always have been!

And who's the one swanning their merry way back into my life after ten years of radio silence and begs me to neatly sweep up their troubles again?  
...

I thought so.

Lin, please-

No. I'm done. Get out.

You don't understand-

Get. Out.


End file.
